


Miscommunication

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Kiss, F/M, Kakashi is oblivious like always, Playful Kakashi, Reader-Insert, Sasuke knows what's up, Squad seven causing trouble, Squad seven try to be match makers, might edit again and add smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: Kakashi says something that makes (Y/N) really think about their relationship. She decides to tell him how she feels except it doesn't go as planned.





	Miscommunication

After three weeks of being away on a mission, (Y/N) plodded up the stairs of her apartment building. She was so tired that her foot caught on the next step causing her to fall forward. She braced for impact, too tired to try and catch herself when two warm arms wrapped around her waist catching her from behind. Her nose was an inch from the stairs as the arms hauled her upwards, back onto her feet.

 

“You should be more careful, you know.” None other than the copycat ninja said letting go of her. “Here, let me help you.” Kakashi stood beside (Y/N) letting her rest her arm across his shoulders as his arm slid around her waist making sure to support her.

 

“Thanks, Kakashi.” She thanked gratefully as they ascended the tall building. (Y/N) and Kakashi had been friends for a long time, ever since they had become neighbors. That was ten years ago. Since then they had become so close, but during the past few months, (Y/N) had started to feel something more for the silver-haired ninja. It was moments like this one when (Y/N) thought that he too shared the same feelings. Her chest fluttered at the thought.

 

“You need to stop pushing yourself so hard (Y/N).” He scolded. “I won't always be here to catch you when you fall.” (Y/N) sighed at the lecture and opted to rest her head against his shoulder instead of responding. When they reached the top of the steps, (Y/N) was nearly asleep. She fumbled with her keys, too tired to think properly. Kakashi gently took them from her hands and unlocked the door, leading her into the familiar apartment. She turned and faced him.

 

“Thanks again, Kakashi.” She mumbled, sleep almost upon her.

 

“You’ll be okay without me?” He questioned, concern flashing in his charcoal eye. She smiled at the concern and nodded. “Well, alright then. Have a good night (Y/N).” She grunted in reply, too tired to talk. Once Kakashi closed the door, (Y/N) walked straight to her room and collapsed on the bed, falling into a blissful sleep.

 

(Y/N) woke to the sound of someone in her apartment. It was noon. Who would break into an apartment in the middle of the day?

 

“It’s just me.” The familiar voice of Kakashi sounded as if he knew what she was thinking. Groaning, (Y/N) stretched still feeling tired. She decided to take a shower and change before she asked Kakashi what the hell he was doing in her apartment. She showered quickly then put on a large shirt and shorts. Following a delicious smell that was wafting from the kitchen, she found Kakashi at the stove apparently cooking her breakfast. “Good morning, sleepy head.” He greeted warmly with his classic eye smile.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, taking a seat at the table where a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes awaited.

 

“Making you breakfast.” He stated plainly, another one of his smiles flashing in his eye.

 

“Why?” She asked as she ravenously dug into the food. She hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday’s breakfast. 

 

“Because knowing you, you probably haven’t eaten for a full day,” Kakashi replied, again almost as if he could read her mind. (Y/N) sheepishly rubbed the back of her head confirming his suspicions. He brought the rest of the food to the table along with a plate for himself. (Y/N) wasn’t fazed one bit as he pulled his mask down and quickly ate his food. She had seen his full face plenty of times.

 

“You know you don’t have to fuss over me so much.” (Y/N) said through a mouthful of food.

 

“Of course I do,” He answered. “I care about you.” (Y/N) nearly choked on her food. “And, I’d be a horrible friend if I didn’t.” (Y/N) swallowed hard at the word _friend_. She hated that he was so hard to read. He was always so calm and collected so there was no way for (Y/N) to tell if he felt like they should be more than friends. They finished eating and (Y/N) gathered the dishes and brought them to the sink, Kakashi following her.

 

“You don’t have to help with the dishes Kakashi,” She explained, “You were the one who cooked the food so I can do them myself.”

 

“What’s the fun in that.” He smirked with mischief dancing in his eye. They were halfway done the dishes when Kakashi innocently flicked water in (Y/N)’s face. “Oops, my bad.” He grinned at her, waiting for her retaliation. It came swiftly in the form of bubbles. (Y/N) had scooped up a handful of bubbles and threw them in Kakashi’s face, laughing as they coated it.

 

“You look like Santa.” She choked out between laughs. Her laughter was cut short when a whole cup of soapy water was dumped on her head. “Oh, you are so finished!” She yelled at Kakashi, determination and playfulness flashing through her eyes.

 

“Bring it on!” He goaded playfully. (Y/N) grabbed her own cup and scooped up water, taking off after the copy ninja. They ran around the table like children. (Y/N) was having no luck of catching Kakashi. She weaved a hand sign and appeared behind Kakashi fast enough to dump the water all over him. As soon as she appeared the was gone, back on the other side of the table.

 

“Got you!” She gloated closing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. In those few seconds that her eyes were closed, Kakashi had gotten another cup of water and dumped it on her. She cried out in surprise and ran after him using her teleportation jutsu to appear in front of him. Kakashi came sliding to a halt, but because of the soapy floor he lost his balance and fell backward taking (Y/N) with him. They fell to the ground in laughter, (Y/N) landing on top of Kakashi. For a few minutes, they were both in a fit of laughter. (Y/N) laughed into Kakashi’s drenched chest while Kakashi’s arm rested across her back.

 

“Now my floors all wet.” (Y/N) joked, her head resting on Kakashi’s chest.

 

“I’ll have to mop,” Kakashi said, his smile showing in his eye.

 

“We didn’t even finish the dishes either.” She added playfully. “I missed this. We never really have time to hang out like this anymore.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Kakashi agreed. “We just have to make the best out of the time we have.” He said optimistically.

 

“I guess we should clean up.” (Y/N) said, getting off Kakashi and offering him her hand. After cleaning up the huge mess they had made, Kakashi had left to run some errands leaving (Y/N) alone once more. She had another shower to get the soap out of her hair and then had a nap. When she woke up, she left to visit Naruto then Kurenai, and then finally she got groceries and headed back home.

 

(Y/N) crawled into bed and recounted the events of the afternoon. It had been so nice to spend that time with Kakashi. She had been gone on her mission for three weeks, but before that Kakashi had already been gone for almost a month. So, in total, they hadn’t seen each other for almost two whole months. Kakashi’s words from the afternoon echoed through her mind. _We just have to make the best out of the time we have._ She needed to tell him how she felt about him. What if he was to die on a mission? (Y/N) would never be able to forgive herself if she didn’t tell him, so tomorrow she would seek him out and tell him the truth. With that, she drifted off to sleep.

 

The next day, (Y/N) had slept in again, so it was past noon when she finally left to find Kakashi. This wouldn’t be easy, but (Y/N) vowed that she would tell him how she felt. She finished getting ready and set off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen when he saw something that made him spit out his food. Kakashi-sensei was with the woman from before.

 

Sakura was in the Yamanaka flower shop when Ino had told her the juicy news. Kakashi-sensei was with the beautiful woman from yesterday. “What did you just say?!” She cried. “Oh my, Kakashi-sensei!” She said with a sly grin.

 

Sasuke was minding his own business on his way to train when he caught sight of Kakashi-sensei with that kunoichi spy that the ANBU black ops had brought in the day before. “Huh? Kakashi’s with her?” He said, disdain clear in his voice as Naruto popped up beside him.

 

“Hehe, so you’re curious too, huh?” Naruto noted cheekily with a grin.

 

“It’s not like that you idiot!” Sasuke countered with a glare just as Sakura showed up.

 

“Hey, it’s that woman! The one accused of being a spy we saw at the gate!” She said looking wistfully at the couple.

 

“Yeah the really pretty lady,” Naruto added, eyes following them.

 

“What’s he doing with someone like her?” Sasuke questioned. “Clearly he should be with (Y/N)-sensei.” Both Sakura and Naruto ignored his comment and took off after the pair. “Hey!” Sasuke called running after them.

 

Now the three genin watched Kakashi and Hanare from a bush, too far away to hear their conversation. “I can’t hear anything!” Naruto complained with a pout.

 

“They both seem so perfect for each other, don’t they?” Sakura sighed at the couple.

 

“Hmp, ridiculous.” Sasuke snorted in disgust.

 

“I'm gonna get closer so I can hear!” Naruto said and jumped into the tree that was above Kakashi and Hanare. Sasuke and Sakura followed suit, curious to hear the conversation.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 Almost ready to give up for a while, (Y/N) walked aimlessly around the village looking for Kakashi.

 

“Did you see Kakashi walking with that kunoichi woman Hanare?” She heard a man say to his companion. (Y/N) stopped to listen.

 

“Yeah, it’s odd.” The other replied. “I thought that Kakashi and (Y/N) would’ve ended up together, but I guess I was wrong.”

 

“Kakashi and Hanare looked pretty cozy together.” (Y/N)’s heart sank. Who in the world was this Hanare? She had never even heard the name before. There was no way that Kakashi could be in love with whoever she was. (Y/N) gritted her teeth and kept walking.

 

(Y/N) hadn’t gotten very far when she heard a loud crash. She ran ahead to where the sound came from, hiding just in case it was an enemy ninja. What she saw broke her heart. Kakashi was laying on top of a woman – most likely that Hanare – and was kissing her. (Y/N)’s chest felt hollow as Kakashi lingered on top of her before helping her up. Then, to top it off, Naruto gave them a bouquet of flowers and they both had blushed. (Y/N) felt the sting of tears as Sasuke’s eyes met hers. He had detected her. Quickly (Y/N) used her teleportation jutsu to disappear.

 

Once back at her apartment, (Y/N) packed a bag. There was no way that she could stay here. She needed to be away from the shinobi who had broken her heart for a while. She knew it was pathetic of her to be as hurt as she was. Kakashi had the right to be with whomever he wanted and if that wasn’t her, then she should be happy for him; she was anything but. (Y/N) packed enough for a week then teleported to Kurenai’s front door and knocked.

 

“Come in!” Kurenai called and (Y/N) entered.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, knowing right away that something was wrong. (Y/N) broke down and told her the story.

 

“Oh, (Y/N),” She consoled. “I'm so sorry! I was sure that Kakashi was in love with you.”

 

“Yeah, well so was I.” (Y/N) replied with a feeble sniff. “So, is it okay if I crash here for a week? I just need enough time to get used to everything. I mean, I still wanna be friends with him so I don’t want him to know that I loved him or anything.”

 

“Yeah of course (Y/N),” Kurenai said with a small smile.

 

“Thanks a lot.” (Y/N) smiled sadly. “I’ll make sure to help out around the house or do whatever you need.” For the rest of the night, Kurenai and (Y/N) talked to get (Y/N)’s mind off Kakashi.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hello! (Y/N), are you home?” Kakashi knocked on (Y/N)’s door but no one answered. _Well, he’d just get in with the spare key._ He leaned down and plucked the key from under her rug and unlocked the door. It had been three days since Kakashi had seen her which was odd. Usually, when they both had time off they would spend all their time together. “(Y/N), are you here?” Kakashi looked throughout the apartment to find it empty. “Hmm, that’s weird.” Kakashi locked the door and went looking around the village.

 

Kakashi had almost looked around the whole village when he came across his team.

 

“Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto greeted.

 

“Hey, guys.” He replied with a wave. “Have any of you seen (Y/N)-sensei? I can’t find her anywhere.”

 

“She’s probably avoiding you,” Sasuke said as if it was the most obvious answer.

 

“Why would you think that Sasuke?” Kakashi questioned.

 

“Because she saw you kiss Hanare and probably thinks you love Hanare.” Sasuke deduced.

 

“But why would (Y/N) care that I kissed Hanare?” Kakashi asked still not understanding.

 

 “Because she’s in love with you.” Sasuke declared as if that too was the most obvious thing in the world. _(Y/N) loved him?_

 

“I need to find her then!” Kakashi said. “You don’t happen to know where she is, do you?”

 

“Kurenai-sensei’s.” They all said in unison. Kakashi thanked them and headed off in that direction. _Love._ That was the very same reason he was seeking (Y/N) out in the first place. That kiss with Hanare made Kakashi realize that he was in love with (Y/N). The kiss had just felt so wrong. Hopefully, he could explain to (Y/N) what had actually happened.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Umm, (Y/N)?” Kurenai prodded.

 

“Yeah? What’s up?” (Y/N) replied.

 

“Kakashi is here.” Shit. _Shit_. (Y/N) would just have to act like nothing was wrong. She took a deep breath and made her way to the front door were Kakashi was waiting.

 

“Hey, (Y/N).” Kakashi greeted casually.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” She asked with a forced smile.

 

“I was just looking for you. I wondered where you went.”

 

“Oh, you know, I'm just crashing here for a few days and helping Kurenai with a few things.” She replied rubbing the back of her head.

 

“Do you wanna come for a walk?” Kakashi asked.

 

“Uh, sure.” (Y/N) agreed. Kakashi smiled and turned, waiting for (Y/N) to follow. She looked back at Kurenai who had an apologetic look on her face. (Y/N) would just have to suck it up and act like everything was fine. The two shinobi walked in silence until (Y/N) spoke.

 

“So Hanare huh,” She faked a happy tone. _What the hell was she doing?_ “I mean, I would’ve like to meet the woman my best friend fell in love with but I guess you’ll have to bring her around sometime.”

 

“(Y/N)-” Kakashi tried to interrupt but she kept going.

 

“I’m happy for you Kakashi. Now I’ll have to find someone and then we could go on double dates.” She was babbling like an idiot now but she feared if she stopped talking she would start to cry. “And then-” She was cut off by Kakashi’s lips pressing against her own. “Wha-” She tried to speak but Kakashi just kept kissing her. Kakashi’s hand moved to the back of her neck, finding a hold in her hair. (Y/N) was so dazed that she didn’t even think to kiss him back. _What the hell was going on?_ Kakashi pulled away looking slightly annoyed.

 

“You know, when someone kisses you, you’re supposed to kiss them back.”

 

“I- I don’t understand.” (Y/N) was so confused with the whole situation.

 

“I love you,” Kakashi said simply.

 

“But Hanare-”

 

“There was nothing between Hanare and I. The kiss you saw was accidental. Naruto was causing trouble when he fell out of that tree and knocked us over.” Kakashi explained. “It’s always been you, (Y/N). I’ve loved you for a long time but I just never thought that you’d ever-” This time she cut him off. Kakashi let out a surprised grunt as she pushed him against a tree, not breaking the kiss. The kiss that started as an urgent need slowed down as (Y/N) savored the moment. She gripped a fistful of Kakashi’s shirt and pulled herself flush against him. Kakashi’s hand slid up her back, finally finding hold on the back of her neck. She couldn’t think straight as his soft lips caressed her own in unhurried movements as if he wanted to taste every bit of her. It was the sound of giggling that made them break their kiss.

 

“What was that?” (Y/N) asked looking up into the tree where the sound came from.

 

“Naruto, shut up!” They heard Sakura whisper.

 

“Woah!” They heard the genin cry as they tumbled to the ground, shaken out of the tree by one of (Y/N)’s jutsus.

 

“Oh, hey guys,” Naruto said with a sheepish smile, “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

“All of you, go home!” (Y/N) shouted, heat flushing her face. She looked to Kakashi and his cheeks were red too. The kids ran off but Naruto made sure to yell,

 

“We approve!” Kakashi chuckled and turned to (Y/N).

 

“I'm sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner.”

 

“I should’ve said something too.” (Y/N) replied taking part of the blame. “But at least now we know.” Kakashi smiled.

 

“Yes, that’s true. Will you be staying at Kurenai’s tonight?”

 

“No.” She said with a shy smile hoping that he wouldn’t get the wrong idea. “I was hoping we could go home together. You could stay at my house.”

 

“Yes, I’d like that.” Kakashi nodded, understanding flashing through his eye. They walked hand in hand back to their apartment building, Kakashi briefly stopping at his to get his night clothes. While he was doing that, (Y/N) changed into her own night clothes and climbed into bed just as Kakashi came in wearing only boxer shorts. (Y/N) tried not to stare too long as he made his way to the bed. He climbed in and pulled (Y/N) into his arms. (Y/N) studied his face. Kakashi wasn’t wearing his mask so his entire face was exposed. She lifted her finger and traced the scar that marred his left eye. She noted the sleepiness that glazed his eyes.

 

“I love you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” He murmured, sleep almost upon him. Those words made her heart soar.

 

“I love you too, Kakashi Hatake.” She rested her head on his chest and Kakashi yawned causing (Y/N) to follow suit. “Good night Kakashi.” (Y/N) smiled and gently kissed his lips as he fell asleep. (Y/N) laid back down, smiling to herself as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
